


The Dissemblance of Heroes

by SpookyTarot



Category: Girl Genius (Webcomic), Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: Canon Typical Themes, Canon-Typical Behavior, Canon-Typical Violence, Dammit Klarion, Dammit Klaus, F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M, Multi, Other, Ships will be added as they happen, Sparks, more cast to be added as they join
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-10
Updated: 2019-06-10
Packaged: 2020-04-23 19:02:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19157056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpookyTarot/pseuds/SpookyTarot
Summary: During a training mission The team and Red tornado get thrown into a world of romance politics and MAD SCEINCE by Klarion. Separated and lost in this strange and at times the seemingly lawless world our heroes must adapt in order to survive all while being hunted down by villians from their world.





	The Dissemblance of Heroes

**Author's Note:**

> Hey I am finally posting this after like five months of working on it!! (hooray!~)

December 15, 2010 

Location: The Watchtower, Earth-16 

2215 EST 

“Batman, all communication with the team has gone offline!” Black Canary says, rushing over to the brooding strategist with the tone and authority of a mother bear who just heard her cub get caught in a trap when she wasn’t looking. 

“Check in with Red Tornado. He requested he take the team to do difficult terrain training. Something about Red Arrow needing to bond with the newer members.” 

“I already tried that. Static.” 

The man turns around and looks at Black Canary for a moment, then turns back and opens a League-wide communication line. 

"All Leaguers, there has been an incident with Red Tornado and the team. Meet me at the following coordinates..." 

 

December 15, 2010 

Location: Undisclosed, Earth-16 

2250 EST 

“Our theories were correct.” Klarion sits, legs crossed, floating in midair in front of devices that the humans call laptops and webcams. He still doesn’t quite understand the issue with using magic mirrors like he’d suggested – they worked better, plain as that – but who was he to stop the chaos that happened when one of them suddenly got disconnected because of this fallible technology? 

“Which theories? And about what?” asks Queen Beatriz of... what's that tiny nation called again? Bialya? Beetleheim? Whatever, it doesn’t really matter. She asks a rather stupid question, and an annoying one no less. They only have about one hundred theories, it should be pretty obvious which one he's referring to. 

“That giant artifact,” Klarion says flippantly, coaxing Teekl onto his lap. He strokes her fur and smiles at his favorite kitty cat’s purring. He sits like this for a minute, content with simply petting his best friend, before she tells him that the humans aren’t saying anything. He glances back at the screen to the confused faces of his... coworkers? Co Conspirators? Fellow schemers? Pet humans? Honestly, the only one really worth his time is Teekl, because even Savage looks somewhat puzzled. He rolls his eyes dramatically, then spins in place, much to Teekl’s chagrin. “The portal, dummies. The giant slab of rock and metal that Sandmark found? It's a portal.” 

“Excellent. I shall prepare the funds for a research team.” Klarion glances at the too-small screen to the scientist, then to the old man who liked to think himself a demon. He isn’t quite sure which one said that. Honestly, he isn’t even sure how they can tell each other apart on these things. Humans are such basic-looking creatures on these devices, which only allow for two dimensions rather than the six he's accustomed to. 

“Don’t bother.” He yawns and flips so that they perceive him as upside down when really he’s righting himself, and stretches his arm in boredom. The silence stretches on as he waits for the next comment. 

“What did you do?” 

 

Month unknown date unknown, year unknown 

Location: Unknown 

Time: Unknown 

The snow falls gently down as the sun rises over the Apuseni Mountains and onto the rubble. Not too far off lies the Someș River. As it nears the ruins the river diminishes into a stream, then a creek, before all but disappearing altogether as more and more of its water trickles downward into the natural aquifer that once provided for a thriving town. The locals once called the area Wolf’s Creek, before the rain of rocks and revenants had killed them all. The town itself is in utter disrepair, overrun with trees and other kinds of flora and fauna as nature reclaims what is rightfully hers. 

Amongst the stillness and cold of these ruins a figure lies against a wall, a smear of red blue and yellow against the grey and brown. A mechanical body, humanoid in form and sophisticated in design, armored with shiny, tarnish-resistant red copper plating, decorated with yellow paint and adorned with a blue cape. Much like the former city around it—no, him, the former city around him, he lies in pieces. Copper plating is smashed in and twisted as if it were parchment in areas. His wires stick out hazardously where limbs have been rent from his body. He looks up at the sunrise, shutters widening under lenses in what would be surprised if his face plate had allowed for expressive emoting. Then he looks around at his new surroundings. 

“Odd,” he says, in with what would be a worried sigh if his voice box allowed for it.


End file.
